


Miracles do happen

by ShowJumper484



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Hostage Situations, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowJumper484/pseuds/ShowJumper484
Summary: I own all mistakes but do not own any characters.I feel like this is my best one yet. Please let me know what you think and if I should try and continue or not!





	Miracles do happen

**Author's Note:**

> I own all mistakes but do not own any characters. 
> 
> I feel like this is my best one yet. Please let me know what you think and if I should try and continue or not!

Oliver woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He picked up on the fourth ring. 

"Yeah?" 

Silence. 

He looked at the caller ID. Felicity. 

Panic surged through him. 

"Felicity!?" 

"Oliver?" Her voice sounded small and far away. 

"Felicity, where are you?! Are you ok?!"

"I don't know where I am. Oliver my stomach..." She trailed off.

"Felicity! Baby, I need you to stay on the phone. Please."

"Oliver. I wanna sleep." 

"No. Felicity, please for the love of god, don't fall asleep. Let me get to you and get help and then you can sleep all you want I promise." 

"Ok. I love you." 

"I love you too. So much. Just stay awake and on the phone with me." 

He had, at this point, flung himself out of bed and dressed and was at her computer, tracing her signal. Once he had her location, he grabbed the key to his bike and raced toward her, not once hanging up. He kept her talking while he pished the Ducati as hard as it would go.

"Felicity, I have to hang up so I can come get you."

"You haven't left the house?"

"I'm outside the building your signal was traced to. I have to hang up so I can come in and get you. I need you to focus on not falling asleep. I have ambulances on the way for you." 

"Oliver? Please hurry." 

"As fast as I can. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Oliver hung up and charged inside, taking down every guard until he wound up outside her cell door. He realized the tech on her door was too advanced for him to understand. And the walls were soundproof. As heavily as she was breathing on the phone, he should be able to hear her but he heard nothing. Not even a breath as he pressed his ear against the door. He called her. No answer. 

He tried three more times, each with no answer. Then he saw the lock on the door and was suddenly extremely grateful Tommy had taught him how to pick locks before he died. 

Oliver picked the lock with practiced ease and burst into the room to see Felicity in the small hard bed in the cell. He ran to her, then realized she was unconscious. 

Panic surges through him like a Tsunami and he scooped her up, carrying her back to his bike and setting her in front of him, his arms bracketed her to keep her on the bike as he swung on behind her. The ambulance never came do he decided to go take her himself. He broke every traffic law ever written to get her to the hospital and somehow managed not to get caught by a single cop. 

Onve he reached the Hospital, three nurses rushed out and loaded her onto a gurney. Oliver went to the front desk and signed her information for her., then went and sat down. 

Three agonizing hours later, Doctor Ames walked out, looking for Oliver. 

Oliver quickly jumped up. "Is she ok?" 

Dr. Ames sighed. "Well, she definitely isn't good. We had to do some chest surgery and put a couple plates on her ribs. She is sleeping right now. She sustained trauma to her head, and several blows to her stomach. Luckily they are both fine somehow. It really is a miracle-"

Oliver paled. "Wait. Stop. Go back. 'Both' What are you talking about?" 

"You didn't know? I guess she may not have even known, as early as it is." 

"Known what?!" Oliver was scared. Scared that something was wrong. 

"Mr. Queen, your wife is pregnant. About four weeks to be exact." 

"I need to see her." 

"Of course. Follow me." He led Oliver back to Felicity's room and stopped just outside.

"Right through here." He held the door open for Oliver and Oliver nodded at him, mumbling a thank you and went to Felicity's side. His heart broke, seeing her so broken and pale. He sat in the chair next to her bed, placing one hand on her stomach, where he now knew his child was growing and took her hand with his free one and laid his head on their intertwined hands. Soon exhaustion took over and he fell asleep against her. 

He woke up the next morning morning in the same position and he slept the same way for the next four hours until she stirred awake. 

"Ol'ver?" 

"Hey, Baby. I'm right here."

"Where is here?" 

"Felicity, you're in the hospital. Do you remember me coming to you last night?" 

"I remember calling you and talking to you on the phone, you were telling me to stay on the phone and then you had to hang up and come in and get me. Then everything went black." 

"I'm just so glad you're both ok." 

Felicity looked up at him completely confused. "Both? Oliver what are you- Ohmygod. Am I-? Are we-? I'm pregnant?" 

"Yeah, Felicity. That's what the doctor said. I promise you I'm going to protect both of you with my last breath if it comes to it." 

"It had better not." The panic was clear in her voice and it wasn't just from the thought of raising a child by herself. 

Oliver saw the panic rising on her face and he wrapped his arms gently around her and held her, gently rocking her back and forth, rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

"Shhhh. It's ok. We are gonna be ok. I promise." 

\---------------------

Felicity delivered three weeks early while Oliver was out if town. 

She was opening Chinese food she had ordered and an agonizing pain tore through her body and a gush of liquid fell to the floor. One hand flew to her swollen stomach as she grit her teeth through the pain. She scrambled for her phone as the contraction passed. She dialed his number and he answered on the second ring. 

"Felicity, now isn't the best time."

"How fast can you get home?" 

"Why? What's wrong? Are you ok?" 

" Your daughter decided to make her appearance known." 

"Okaaaaay." 

"OLIVER, I'M IN LABOR!" She screamed as another contraction ripped it's way through her. 

"I'm on my way. Can you get to the bed?" 

"Yeah. Hurry please." 

Three hours later, Oliver came bursting into the bedroom to see his wife screaming through a contraction. He rushed to her side. "I'm here, love, I'm here." 

It took another five hours for their daughter to fully enter the world. As he held his daughter, and her mother slept, completely exhausted, he couldn't help but smile down at her.  
"I love you, baby girl. I will always, always protect you. " He whispered against her forehead. 

And he planned to do just that as he held his future in his arms. 

His Miracle, Olivia Hope Queen.


End file.
